The order of four
by Fanfic Tache
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are hunters, make friends goes from end of mh3u through all of mh4u no shipping, i suck at summaries, so lets go!
1. New Places and Writers Block

Val Habar

"Kids! We're leaving again!" yelled Grunkle Ford. "But Ford, the kids have only just made friends! Can't we stay longer? I need to teach the kids to swim here." Moaned Stan. They had only just finished their newest quest near the water lands. After coming back victorious, loads of the village kids wanted to be the champions (Dipper and Mabel Pines) friends, and one in particular was a Bill Cipher. He wore a yellow triangle eyepatch, and was dressed all in yellow. He preferred Dipper over Mabel, but then again, Mabel had two girls on her side. "Actually Grunkle Stan we would actually like to go somewhere new, as long we can take my friends, Candy and Grenda, with me!" Sung Mabel. "Why'd you wanna go anyway?" "Because I've hit a writer's block here and would like to explore elsewhere." Replied Ford. "If were leaving can I bring Bill with me?" Asked Dipper. "Yes yes you can. We're leaving tomorrow so you better check they can come" "YES!" They both yelled in perfect harmony.

It was a long trip but they finally made it on to the sand ship. Not long before they had to take of their armour, and left it to someone in the old village. They quickly made friends with a girl named Pacifica and they quickly had a team of four: Dipper, Bill, Mabel and Pacifica. Now they were at Val Habar, having just repelled a Dah'ren Mohran together. They started a group called the Caravaneers, on account of the fact they travel a lot, Ford hired Wendy the Guildmarm and Soos the Forger. The four quickly got registered as hunters and got the 'noob' armour of this region of the world, but Soos promised that if they brought him monster parts, he'd make armour and weapons out of them, Wendy would give them all quests and Candy and Grenda would promise to look after Waddles, Mabel's pig. After they got settled in, they were ready to start questing and fixing Fords writer's block.

 **I hope you liked my first fic! Shout out to CleonHeartfelt for inspiring me to write this! Next chapter soon! Bye!**


	2. We're Not Noobs

"We're not noobs!" Yelled Dipper, Mabel, Bill and Pacifica. "We've been on more quests you could imagine Wendy!" Yelled Dipper "We've defeated more powerful monsters you could have imagined! In the sea for monsters sake!" The reason they were yelling was because the Guildmarm Wendy had given the 'Noob' quests of Val Habar to them. "Well you might want to practice with the weapons you've got since Bill and Pacifica are noobs and the weapons you've got are weapons that are only made by Soos in Val Habar." Wendy was quite taken back by their yelling. Anyway, the weapons that they chose were: Mable Insect Glaive, Dipper Charge Blade, Pacifica Dual Blades and Bill Light Bowgun. It's true that Bill and Pacifica were noobs and Mabel and Dipper had never seen the weapons they had before. But they completed the quests they were given in record time and defeated monsters old and new and were one step closer to curing Ford's writer's block. Grunkle Stan suggested they should find a cook and merchant. The merchant was called Bud Gleeful who apparently followed them to Val Habar and his son/apprentice called Gideon Gleeful who had a big crush on Mabel who turned him down more than once, but Gideon is a child psyco so he forgot and still is obsessing over Mabel. The cook was called 'Lazy Susan' and she was a dang good one as well and her dream was to travel around the world and sell her cooking to everyone, so her marvellous pancakes were free! Stan explained they were going to see a buddy of his in Harth, so they set off right away. It was a long journey to Harth but they finally made it, though it wasn't as lively as Grunkle Stan described, all but one girl. They explained that a Nerscylla's web had blocked the lava flow and a Tetsucabra had made it its home, so they decided to take out the Nerscylla first and then the Tetsucabra. The Nerscylla was quite hard but the Tetsucabra had an iron hide and if Bill hadn't have been there with Piercing ammo, it would've been a long run. Stan ran into this friend of his and his team made fun of the team of friends because they needed a name for their group. After a quick huddle they loudly announced they would be called the "Order of Four"! They immediately set to work making a ship to cross the ocean.

 **Hi guess whose back, back again! Anyway, only 3 reviews? Come on people! I need more reviews! I'm in a challenge! If I have more reviews than my friend, I win! More reviews or suffer the consequences! I'm going to start asking questions about Gravity Falls and MH4U.**

 **1\. What is the 'God' that appears in MH4U?**

 **2\. What food in Gravity Falls does Bill look like?**

 **Cya! 2 questions per chapter!**

As they were half way across the ocean a storm hit and everyone except the Order of Four ran inside as a giant, ugly monster hit the ship. Bill immediately ran to the front of the ship with his newly crafted gun made from Great Jaggi parts and Seltas armour. Dipper was still stuck with a basic Elite Blade + because he hadn't bothered to upgrade his blade. This monster was unlike they had seen before. If the Elite Hunters hadn't have crashed into Arluq (the ship) the monster would've finished them of by tackling the boat. The storm had increased and after literally running into the Elites, they were shipwrecked on an island hidden from society called Cheeko Sands. The place was completely inhabited by Palicos! They decided to help the Headwhiskress.


End file.
